Archer and Flynn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,700, disclose that a family of alkoxyalkyl esters of diiodobenzoic acid are radiopaque and suitable to plasticize vinyl resins into a form useful to manufacture tubings for catheters and similar products. Flynn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,955 discloses that di- and tetraiodoesters used alone or in combination with the alkoxyalkyl diiodoesters are superior for this purpose because they show less tendency to exude and lower concentrations provide a better balance between flexibility and stiffness. Burlis et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,617 disclose methods for making multiwall tubing, co-tapered along its length, but use plastics other than polyurethane, and make no mention of any additives, specifically by name, to produce different X-ray sensitive characteristics. Copending U.S. application Ser. No. 514,168, of Vincent J. Flynn discloses thermoplastic, e.g., polyurethane, tubing rendered non-thrombogenic with a coating layer of silicone polymer.
While the iodoester opacified vinyl resin compositions of U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,700 are quite suitable for the production of tubing of simple types useful for intubation sets and catheter needles, they are not completely satisfactory for production of shaped devices. For example, if flared, or if formed into curved tips, the shapes tend to revert to straight tubing--a so-called loss of plastic memory effect. In applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,250,072 and 4,283,447, it is disclosed that if the vinyl resin is replaced partially or completely by thermoplastic polyurethane, the iodoester radiopacified compositions are amendable to the induction of complex shapes--and they'll stay that way. Such tubings provide catheters eminently suitable for selective renal arteriography and for celial arteriography, and also for the manufacture of pig-tail catheters. Surprisingly, the iodoesters do not show the same tendency to overplasticize the urethane esters as they do the vinyl esters, and, moreover, there is lesser need to use a radioparent plasticizer with urethanes and, in fact, it is preferred to omit a radioparent plasticizer completely. As is shown therein, the compositions lend themselves well to the formation of highly advantageous multi-wall tubing constructions. In one feature of the said patents, a thin, inner core of iodoester-radio-pacified polyurethane and a thicker outer core of plasticized vinyl resin eliminates extraction problems with fluids passing through the core. In another feature, an inner core of nylon or polypropylene provides an outer jacket of iodoester radiopacified urethane or urethane-vinyl with stiffness, but much less tendency to kink in a multiwall construction; and such tubes are also easily manufactured in a co-tapered wall thickness construction in which the variations in twisting resistance provide enhanced ease of insertion through torturous body passages. A surface coating of silicone resin (Ser. No. 514,168) helps improve ease of insertion when properly formulated, while reducing thrombogenicity, but such constructions still can be improved, especially in terms of heat resistance.
More particularly, it is desirable to improve such structures in the following ways: to provide a more hydrophobic surface which allows fluid levels to be read correctly; to provide a surface with very little and, preferably, no filler exposed to minimize dangerous thrombogenic response; to provide a surface with reduced friction and wear; and to provide tubings and catheters made from such tubings which are more heat resistant and accordingly have improved sterilizability and service life.
It has now been found, and is the subject matter of the present invention, that if controlled amounts of platinum-cured silicone network polymers are employed in such compositions, tubings and catheters made therefrom will provide the above-enumerated advantages, and many others.